


dream smp headcanons!! (mostly dream)

by Ochafei



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AHS, AWOOGA, Dream Smp, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Pain, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, awooe, dream smp headcanons, freinschip, fuck i spelled it wrong, gæ - Freeform, headcanons, i have a addiction i swear to god, lmaoo, pls, pls i, pog - Freeform, techno and dream freinschip pawh, wooooooooooooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochafei/pseuds/Ochafei
Summary: headcanons dbana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. wholesome headcanons - 1

some wholesome headcanons shshsb

dream has a lil froggy plushie 

dream likes hugs and just affection (touched starved boi)

tommy and tubbo have matching tattoos (discs)

niki and puffy bake cakes for eachother 

*headcanon taken from somebody else but alterd a bit*

the only people who know to sew are techno, philza, tubbo, niki, puffy, dream and bbh

karl, quackity and sapnap have matching earings 

dream and techno know eachother since they are 8 

tubbo and ranboo make shitty jokes together


	2. Techno n Dre friendship headcanons - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored um pog

tw - panic attacks

(this is all platonic)

they braid eachothers hair alot.

techno n dream r both touch starved idiots and hug alot.

they met eachother when they were 8 in a forest.

dream has alot of nightmares and techno has alot of panic attacks and they help eachother with them

they spar and train together but when philza found them he taught it was a fucking battle to the death

they playfully insult eachother alot

dream wants techno to have a girls night out with him but he has failed multiple times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im bored so here um, rivaltwt here u go


	3. angsty shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for bottles, abuse, violence, cults, child abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the actual fuck is happening rn and we are going to be ignoring all and not all lore

heyo so pain   
pls read the summary for this chap

Quackity will cowar in fear at the sight of alcohol bottles or ciggarettes.

Dream is really afraid of the dark.

Techno was in a cult at the age of 3 that was worshipping the blood god and he escaped at the age of 7, and he still is traumatized at this age.

Tommy has claustrophobia.  
(fear of small spaces)

Dream is manipulative because he learned it from his parents.  
(he also has a massive fear of rooms with iron doors.)

Karl has the fear of forgetting and losing people.

Literally most of the smp is traumatized.

Fundy is scared of people leaving him.

Dream has basically begging mentally for someone to just, hug him but hes fucking insane and not okay-

Puffy never had a stable parental figure in her life so she will be the stable parental figure she never had.

Sapnap is very touch starved.

Wilbur (alivebur) needed someone to vent too but nobody came.

Schlatt gave tubbo away because he was scared he was gonna hurt him.

(dadschlatt go brr)

Niki needs a hug, like puffy pls.

Dream hid his emotions behind the mask because he's to scared show any and now his mask is broken.

Ranboo is too scared to sleep so he just doesnt.

(ok it deadass b kinda midnight so shitty writing go nrrre)


	4. random shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its 7 am lmAOOO

tw, mentions of scars n wounds

when skeppy bleeds and gets the scar it regenerates with diamond.

Philza cant fly in the smp.

Philza walks with a stick but, it can also work as a spear.

SPEARZA

Ranboo's eyes glow

Tubbo used to put lil stickers on dreams mask

dreamon theory go brr

Ranboo n Dream were bestfriends until sum shit happened

Tubbo and Ranboo calm eachother down when they have nightmares

Ranboo is clumsy n is very embarrassed when he trips over his own legs

Fundy chases his own tail, aswell as antfrost

Tubbo screams like a goat when hes angry and it scares the shit out of everyone

Techno really likes gold and jewelry 

Dreams eyes glow green in the dark

Tommy calms down to music discs

Ranboo has lil spikes on his back, and he also has black and white freckles

Philza can't see glass

Wilbur aggressively plays megolovania on his gitaur when hes mad

Dream is blind in one eye 

Niki Is really good at making medicine.

Tubbo is deaf in 1 ear

Quackity has lil golden duck wings but he can't fly with them

The only human people in the smp are, Niki, Wilbur, Tommy, Hbomb, Hannah, Ponk, Punz and Jack Manifold.

Dream gets attached easily to animals.  
(mostly cats and horses)

i need sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gay


End file.
